Halloween Hijinks
by Elhini Prime
Summary: Halloween is always a fun time of year, especially in Jasper. But when the three kids bring the 'Bots into a mix for the Halloween spirit, things get a little crazy! Set somewhere in between Flying Mind and New Recruit in my Son of the Stars verse.
1. Chapter 1

**So I got a challenge from a friend of mine, saying that I should do a Halloween fic (since its my favorite holiday other than Christmas) and I kinda apologize...but I couldn't resist. So we have a little fic I like to call ****_Halloween Hijinks_****. This is set in ****_Son of the Stars_****, somewhere after ****_Flying Mind_**** but before ****_New Recruit_****. **

**As usual, I don't own ****_Transformers: Prime_****. If I did, Prime would still be alive, Wave would get out of the Shadowzone, Arcee would have her final showdown with the Spider and the 'Bots would be with the kids as well. All I own are my OCs and the realm of Cybres.**

Chapter 1

Ratchet POV

I walked into the main room, the _quiet_ main room, when I felt something was off.

At this time of day…the children and the adults were normally talking and going about their daily lives…

Not this time.

It was dead silent.

"Hello?" I asked, warily walking forwards, "Is anyone in here?"

All I heard was the soft humming of the computers and of the lights.

This was eerie…very eerie…

"Optimus?" I asked, surely _he'd_ be in here.

Silence.

"Elita? Dusk? Jolt?" I queried, walking forwards.

Something clanged to the floor and I jumped, whirling around.

A pipe had fallen to the floor, but how?

I stooped over to pick it up, when the lights went out.

Great, just _great_!

"Dusk, if this is one of your pranks…" I threatened, letting said threat hang in the air.

Still nothing…

I turned around and got ready to go out of the room…

"BOO!" someone yelled.

I yelped and stumbled backwards right as the lights came back on.

I held a servo to my spark, which was pulsating wildly…as Miko and Amber were both doubled over in laughter.

"You two…" I growled, getting up, "I ought to…"

"Stand down, old friend," Optimus said, "They were just playing,"

"Sure was worth it," Amber snickered.

"You were in on this?" I asked my Prime and friend, shocked.

"I did no such thing," he replied, "All I have done was kept my silence as you fell into the children's trap,"

"What is all this for anyway!" I demanded.

"Duh, it's October," Miko shrugged.

I raised an optic ridge.

"Halloween is in a few weeks…" Amber added.

"Hallo…oh no, not that holiday with you and the sugar and…" I cut off, shuddering.

"Exactly!" Amber chirped, grinning, "And this year…we get to share it with our friends!"

"Yeah! The school's having a carnival in the gym this year…we were hoping you all would come," Miko shrugged.

"It would be a good way to know more about human culture…" Amber tempted.

"I already know more about this 'holiday' than I need! Watching you, Ben and Dusk go on a sugar induced frenzy! Sunstreaker, Jolt, and Sideswipe came out with multiple scratches on their armor because you three thought they were going to steal your candy!" I growled.

"Seriously?" Miko asked.

"Hey, you don't touch our candy…you will get mauled severely,"

"I'll definitely remember that!"

"The girls are right, Ratchet," Optimus pointed out, "This would prove to be a valuable lesson in human culture,"

I growled, I hated this idea of theirs.

* * *

Jack POV

"You actually managed to get him to agree?" I asked at the lunch table the next day.

Miko smirked.

"Yeah, the Hatchet wasn't too hard to convince…but we had a little help from Optimus,"

"Wish I could have seen it," Raf sighed.

"Same," I agreed.

"So…speaking of Halloween," Miko started, "Any ideas of what you two are going to do?"

"Costume wise?" I asked.

Miko nodded.

"Well…I dunno," Raf shrugged, "Maybe a mad scientist?"

"You're that every day," Miko pointed out, "You with your 'Better than Soundwave mad-hacking skills',"

Raf's cheeks turned a bright red.

"Since you picked on Raf I get to pick on you," I started, "What are you going to be Miko? A rockstar?"

"I'm already that Jackie-boy," she said, stretching, "Nah, I'm thinkin' maybe a witch…or a zombie,"

"Haven't you gotten _enough_ of zombies?" I asked.

"This one's not going to be a zombiecon Jack,"

"Still,"

"I have to agree with Jack," Raf nodded, "It's been a few months…but it's _still_ too soon to be talking about the 'z' word,"

We all shuddered.

"How 'bout you Jack?" Raf asked, looking up at me.

"Yeah, do you have your costume ideas?" Miko added.

"Ideas?" I asked, "I've got mine all picked out,"

"Ooo! What is it?" Miko asked, eyes wide.

"I'm not telling you," I snorted, "It'll ruin the surprise!"

"I'm guessing it's a wizard," Miko guessed, "Or a superhero!"

"Nah, he could be an astronaut…he's already got the suit," Raf disagreed.

"Ah, right,"

"I'm not telling you guys!" I groaned, "You'll never guess anyway,"

"Alright Mr. Mysterio," Miko sighed, _"Keep_ your secret. I see another person to ask,"

"Who?" Raf and I asked.

"Mr. Castora!" Miko called, waving.

I looked over and saw Ben immediately freeze, wincing. He knew he'd been caught.

Miko kept waving frantically until Ben came over.

"Hey, Miko, what's up?" he asked tiredly.

"We were just talking about costumes for the carnival," she said, "So…what are you, Dusk, and Amber going to be?"

"Well…" Ben hummed, "Amber I think is going to be a Gryffindor witch, Dusk is an angel…and me…I'm not telling,"

"Oh come on!" Miko groaned, "Not you too!"

"What do you mean?" Ben asked.

"Jack here won't squeal either," Miko huffed.

"Good," Ben smirked, "She won't be able to do anything to embarrass you then. Dusk is helping me with mine,"

"Can't you guys just give us a hint?" Raf asked curiously.

"I dunno Jack, should we?" Ben asked.

"You can…I think that they'd guess mine immediately," I answered.

"Alright, I'll give you a hint," Ben said, cracking a mischievous grin, "1980's movie,"

"Aw that's not fair!" Miko protested, "That was like before we were born!"

"Hey, it was before I was born too," Ben shrugged, "You've got your hint…have at it,"

And he walked off.

I thought about my costume as Ben left.

All I could say is…it was going to be amazing.

"Hey, guys?" I asked, "What about the 'Bots?"

"You're right!" Miko gasped, "We've got to get them costumes too!"

"I'd like to see how you'd get Ratchet into one," I laughed, "Oh, the blackmail we could get for forcing him into a Dracula costume,"

"Or a pretty princess," Miko added.

Raf's face turned red and he started snorting…unfortunately, he had just taken a big gulp of milk and it was starting to make him choke.

I gave him a soft, well for me, thump on the back and he gasped for breath.

"This will be _so_ much fun!" Miko grinned, "I can't wait for school to get over!"

The bell rang and we started heading out of the lunch room.

Suddenly, Raf stopped and I nearly ran into him.

"Your costume," he gasped, "You're not going to…"

"Shh," I hissed, "Keep it down! No, not exactly,"

I looked around.

"Mom and Dad would kill me if I showed up as well, me,"

**So...I need help (when have I not asked you guys for that?) Costume ideas for Miko, Raf, Sean, June and the 'Bots. Dusk, Amber, Ben and Jack are out, cause I've already got them planned. And...of course the ideas of what tortures I can put the 'Bots through.**

**Any guesses on what Ben's costume is? No? Maybe? Let me know!**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have some _awesome_ news! I got accepted to a college today! It's my second choice, and if my first choice doesn't accept, this is where I'll go next but hey! I still got accepted somewhere! :D So, in order to celebrate...I wrote another chapter for _Halloween Hijinks!_**

**As usual, I don't own ****_Transformers: Prime_****. If I did, Prime would still be alive, Wave would get out of the Shadowzone, Arcee would have her final showdown with the Spider and the 'Bots would be with the kids as well. All I own are my OCs and the realm of Cybres.**

Chapter 2

Amber POV

"A little to the left," Miko ordered, looking down at her guardian as he moved her up towards the ceiling, "More…more…hold it!"

And she taped a streamer into place.

"Perfect!" Miko chirped, "Now…lower me down Bulkhead,"

The green Wrecker gently lowered his servo until Miko hopped off nearly four feet from the ground.

"MIKO!" Bulkhead shouted, "You could have gotten hurt!"

"I'm _fine_ Bulk," Miko sighed, "It's just four feet, no need to have a spark attack,"

"I think _Ratchet's_ going to have the spark attack," a low voice said from behind the three of us.

Miko turned around and broke into a smile.

"Hi Ultimus, what's up?" she asked.

The younger Prime looked at the room.

"What's up is that I don't want to be you two when Ratchet sees this," he smirked, "He's going to hit the roof!"

"Aw, he doesn't worry me," Miko snorted.

Ultimus looked at her.

"Miko…I think he's right," I started, "Ratchet's a fuddy-dud,"

"He'll live,"

"You two are going to get in _so_ much trouble," the young Prime sighed, "Bulkhead…I'd suggest you run outta here as fast as you can,"

"Jeeze, you're just a big a stick in the mud as the Hatchet!" I whined.

"Whatever," Ultimus sighed, starting to walk out, "I'm getting out while I still can,"

"You know…I think that Arcee's right on one thing," Miko whispered.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Primes start to lose their sense of humor as they age,"

"I dunno," I started, "Dusk seems to be more playful and fun as she gets older,"

"Yeah, but she's not technically a Prime…she's an _Iv_…what's that word again?"

"_Ivorra_," I answered, "Hmmm, you're right….guess its just a Prime thing,"

"WHAT IN THE ALL SPARK ARE THESE!?" Ratchet shrieked.

"Umm, well, they're decorations…" Miko started.

There was a loud sparking sound and Ratchet…get this…he _keeled_ over!

Bulkhead looked a little nervous…and he back out of the room.

"When he wakes up…he ain't gonna be happy," Bulkhead whimpered right before he bolted.

"Coward!" Miko shouted.

I looked nervously at the glitched out Ratchet and then the door.

"Miko…" I started, "I think he's got the right idea…"

* * *

Dusk POV

"Did you _see_ what those two did to the main hall?" I asked Jack as he looked up at me from his homework.

"Yep, and I also warned them that Ratchet would hit the roof when he found out," he shrugged.

"Who'd you warn them as?" I asked, closing an eye.

"Put it this way…those two are starting to think Ultimus Prime is acting more like Optimus every day,"

"Called you a stick in the mud, huh baby brother?" I smirked.

He looked at me, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, they did,"

Suddenly, Amber and Miko sprinted into the room.

"Ratchet…decorations…glitched…" Amber gasped.

I started laughing.

"Didn't Ultimus tell you that it was a _bad_ idea to put the decorations up?" I asked.

"Didn't…care…" Amber groaned, leaning on me for support, "Now…I do,"

I heard the purr of an engine roll into Base…and Jolt came to a gentle stop not too far from the platform.

Ben stepped out of the blue medic's alt and waved.

"Greetings Programs!" he grinned.

"Who you callin' Program, Program?" I replied back, unable to keep a smile off my face.

"So…any more hints on what your costume is?" Miko asked innocently.

"I already gave you a hint," Ben smirked, "Besides…its more fun to see you worry over it,"

"I would have said he was the devil to Dusk's angel," Jack quipped.

I laughed, "Yeah, I can see those horns,"

Ben pouted.

"Aw, come on, Dusk, that ain't fair," he said while Jolt started snickering.

_"I'll_ give you a clue to his," I said, ignoring Ben's glare, "The movie he's coming from had a reboot in the 2000s…"

"That's just as bad as _his_ hint!" Miko groaned.

Jack tapped his pencil against his cheekbones, eyes looking up in his concentration.

Suddenly, they flashed bright electric blue.

_"I think I know it,"_ he said over bond.

_"And?"_ I asked.

_"Superhero?"  
_

_"Nope! Good guess though, I think that's what Dad's doing…and Mom's going to be his reporter love interest…I think,"_

_"That'll be interesting,"_

Miko gave an exasperated sigh.

"I still don't know," she pouted, "Gimme another!"

"Heck no!" Ben cried, "You've exceeded your one hint per day quota…see ya!"

And he started down the stairs.

"Wait up Ben," I called, "You still need me to work with the d…"

I froze as he pinned me with a cold, green glare.

"_Weapon_," I corrected myself, "Need help with the _weapon_,"

He waited as I came towards him and he held out his arm.

"Let's go," he grinned, "Costume's not going to make itself!"

"Got that right," I agreed as Miko and Jack started in on fighting over what Ben's costume was.

"Figured out what Jack's costume was yet?" Ben asked.

"So he's playing that game too huh?" I asked.

"He thinks its fun," Ben shrugged, "I _am_ kinda curious though…couldn't you just scan his mind and…"

"No," I stated bluntly, "Ben you _know_ I hate doing that,"

"You're not a freak," he murmured, taking my hand, "Not to me,"

I gave a soft smile.

"So…what do you think it is?" I asked him.

"Dunno, maybe an astronaut since he still has the suit Fowler gave him…I think," Ben shrugged, "Maybe he'll be a knight or something,"

I frowned, realizing what Jack _might_ do.

"What is it?" Ben asked.

Oh, Mom and Dad are going to have a _fit_! I hope and pray he's not gonna do what I think he's gonna do.

"Dusk?" Ben repeated, "You ok?"

"Fine," I said, shaking my head, "Just a dumb idea of what the costume might be,"

"And that is?"

"A…ghost," I lied, "I thought he'd put on the bed sheet and cut a few holes in it,"

"C'mon, Dusk, give the boy some credit!" Ben laughed, drawing me closer, "Jack's got a quick and creative mind…he'll think of something,"

"That's what I'm afraid of," I murmured so low that Ben couldn't hear me.

**So far, I've gotten a _ton_ of ideas for costumes, but I still need more! No one's agreed on something for anyone...but I now have Prime and Elita's costumes (as mentioned above, credit to cartoons and anime for the Superman idea) And...only one person has been able to guess Ben's costume correctly (You know who you are ;) ) Ben & Dusk will be dropping hints hopefully with every chapter. Some will be obvious, some won't. They'll integrate sayings from the movie(s) into his dialogue and such.  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And now we have Chapter 3 of the story. I've had 6 people guess right on Ben's costume...he gives a very unwilling hint in this chappie.**

**As usual, I don't own ****_Transformers: Prime_****. If I did, Prime would still be alive, Wave would get out of the Shadowzone, Arcee would have her final showdown with the Spider and the 'Bots would be with the kids as well. All I own are my OCs and the realm of Cybres.**

Chapter 3

Dusk POV

The next morning…I woke up to barking. Loud, incessant barking.

I yawned getting out of bed and looked for Sirius.

He wasn't here.

"Sirius!" I whispered hoarsely as I walked out into the hall, "Sirius where are you!"

"Duusssk," I heard Amber moan, rubbing her head as she walked out of her room, "Get him to shut up!"

"If I can find him, I will!" I answered, running towards the source of the barking.

We came into the main hall and saw my dog barking like mad…

At a stuffed black cat…that meowed.

"Sirius," I laughed, coming up to him and trying to pry him away from the stuffed animal, "C'mon boy…it's not real,"

My dog gave a low, rumbling growl and continued to bark at the toy. I grabbed his collar and started to pull…but he refused to budge.

"You big furball, let's go!" I grunted, shoving him back.

I didn't really want to use my full strength because I could easily hurt him, I once knocked Amber clear across the room because she startled me on accident…

Sirius wasn't as light as Amber…but he was smaller.

He started whining and then barked again, straining to get the "intruder".

"Amber! Get that thing outta here!" I ordered, holding Sirius back.

Amber gave a weary sigh, but picked up the black cat…and dangled it in front of Sirius.

The dog gave a sudden lunge for the toy and I lost my grip…Amber got tackled by a mountain of midnight black fur.

"Agh…Dusk…get…him…off!" Amber wheezed.

"Karma," I shrugged, walking off.

"DUSK!"

I gave a sharp, short whistle and Sirius bolted to my side, pawing at me. I knelt down and started ruffling his fur.

"Don't bring that thing to Base again," I warned Amber, "Not unless you don't want your beauty sleep,"

Sirius barked in agreement, his tail lashing back and forth.

"I don't think there's anything left to bring," Amber deadpanned, holding the _destroyed_ toy…which emitted a pitiful meow.

* * *

Jack POV

"WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE!?" Miko demanded as we entered the Base.

It looked like someone had let a pack of wild coyotes in the main hall.

Amber closed her eyes.

"Don't ask," she shuddered.

"And…where'd the cat go!?" Miko whined, running over to where that little toy used to be.

"Let's just say…its in a better place now," Amber replied ominously.

"What…Ultimus use it for target practice?" Miko asked sarcastically.

"Hey!" I started, then shut up quick.

Miko turned to me eyebrows raised.

"I'm sure it wasn't him," I said quickly.

"Oh, so you're siding with the robot?" Miko demanded.

"So what if I am?" I retorted.

"You're turning against your own kind!"

Well…technically I'm not.

"Doesn't matter," Amber said, stopping our fight, "I know Ultimus didn't do it,"

"Oh?" Miko growled.

"He was on patrol with Optimus and Elita," Amber explained, "No way he could have slipped away from his parents,"

I made a mental note to thank Dad for my daily alibi.

"Grr, _fine_," Miko growled, "But when I find out who did this…"

She stormed off, muttering to herself as Amber followed.

I shrugged and looked at Raf.

"Guess she's mad huh?" Raf asked.

"Gee, ya think?" I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Well, we know it wasn't you," Raf added, "You were with Miko and I the whole time,"

"Which makes me wonder…who did it?"

"I dunno," Raf shrugged, "Maybe Dusk got annoyed with it? I heard it has a high pitched meow…Dusk doesn't like high pitched stuff,"

"I don't think _any_ Autobot or Halfling likes that," I grumbled rubbing my ears, "I heard it and you're right…it does have a high pitched meow, well, did,"

"Hurt you too?"

I nodded.

"Personally, I'm _glad_ someone got rid of it,"

"Me too," Raf agreed.

"C'mon, let's go see if we can find Dusk or Ben or someone," I offered, "I'm bored,"

"Hey, Jack?" Raf asked as we made our way out of the main room.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ride on your shoulder?"

I looked at him.

"You want me to carry you?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Raf added quickly, "Its just…Bulkhead and Miko do it all the time, your Dad does it with Dusk and I've seen you on his shoulder once or twice, and 'Bee's let me on his…"

I felt my Legacy take control and I extended my servo down to him.

"Up you get," I said, letting him scramble onto it.

It felt so weird to hold someone like that. I mean…I was honestly afraid I'd drop him. And I'd never forgive myself, 'Bee'd never forgive me either if something happened to Raf.

I gently set him on my shoulder and slowly walked down the hall.

"I've never been this high," Raf remarked, staring down at the floor with wide eyes.

"Careful," I warned, "Don't want you falling,"

"You worry too much,"

"I've never done this," I said, "I'm too afraid I'll drop you and you'll…"

I shook my helm violently, accidently giving a shudder as I did.

I felt Raf grab my shoulder harder than before.

"Sorry," I said, "Accident,"

"You're fine," Raf said, consolingly.

And that's when we heard it.

"OW! Dusk that hurt!" Ben yelled.

"Well, if you stood still it wouldn't!" Dusk retorted.

I carefully set Raf down and shifted back to human form, opening the door.

Ben and Dusk's heads snapped up to look at us. Ben was dressed in a black body suit with translucent squares and circles sprinkling it.

"OUT!" Ben yelled, "You guys can't see!"

"Jack, Raf, please go," Dusk said calmly, sticking Ben with a pin and making him yelp, "You deserved it, Ben, be nice,"

We closed the door and went out of the room.

"Ok, so his costume is a black body suit…" Raf started.

"1980's movie with a 2000's reboot/sequel…" I continued, and froze.

"Jack?" Raf asked, "You ok?

"I'm fine," I replied, grinning, "I think I know what he's gonna be,"

**So...any takers on Ben's costume _now_? :) So...I need a little help with the next chapters...what can we do with the kids until Halloween? And I'm still needing ideas for costumes! So far...'Bee, Jolt and Ratchet have made their costumes...still need Miko, Raf, Bulk, Jackie, Arcee, and Sean's!  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry 'bout not having this up sooner. I actually had it (and one other chapter for another story) all typed up...but never really got to do anything with it because of a slow computer. So here's chapter 4.  
**

**As usual, I don't own ****_Transformers: Prime_****. If I did, Prime would still be alive, Wave would get out of the Shadowzone, Arcee would have her final showdown with the Spider and the 'Bots would be with the kids as well. All I own are my OCs and the realm of Cybres.**

Chapter 4

Raf POV

So since Jack finally figured out Ben's costume, or so I think. Ben has been avoiding the three of us kids like Cybonic plague.

We walked into the classroom and sat down…and Jack froze.

"Jack?" I asked, "You ok?"

He frowned.

"Someone's here…"

"'Cons?"

"No…" he started, and then it dawned on him, "Worse,"

"What could be worse than 'Cons?"

He pointed and I looked at the door, right as a tall, silver blond figure walked in.

"Good afternoon, class," Dusk said, her Cybreian accent coming in strong, "Mr. Castora couldn't be here today…so I'm your sub. My name is Ms. Greyman,"

Jack groaned and banged his head on his desk.

"Mr. Darby," Dusk started, blue eyes narrowing at her adopted brother, "Is there something wrong?"

"No," Jack replied tersely, eyes flashing electric blue, "No, Ms. Greyman,"

* * *

Jack POV

_"I thought Dad said you weren't supposed to leave Base!"_ I growled.

_"He gave me permission this _one_ time,"_ Dusk answered as she clapped her pale hands together.

"Now, Mr. Castora has left a ton of assignments for you all…" she started and was greeted by groans, "I know, I know, and I don't want to hear it…"

She shot me a devilish grin.

Uh oh.

"You know what I say about homework?" she asked.

We all looked at her expectantly.

"It makes good confetti," she smirked.

Miko started laughing, as did most of the class.

"But," Dusk finished, "I can't shred the lot of this…even though I very much want to…so instead…we're going to watch movies since Halloween is a few days away,"

She walked over to the computer and I heard some of my guy classmates whispering about her. My hearing tuned in on it…and I started shaking in anger.

_"She's hot,"_

_"Wonder how many guys tried to get her?"_

_"Is she single?"_

A low growl slipped between my teeth and Raf put a hand on my arm.

I looked down at him and he gestured with his eyes at my hand…

Er...servo I should say.

I nodded my thanks and calmed down, focusing and feeling it change.

"Close call," he whispered as the movie started to play.

"Very close," I agreed.

…

The movie had ended right as the bell rang. Perfect timing.

The three of us walked up to Dusk to see about Ben.

"So…what happened to Ben?" Miko asked.

"We were working on his costume last night," Dusk started, "And…well, it shorted out with him in it. He got electrocuted. Ratchet ordered him to stay in the medbay and Dad let me come here to keep an eye on you three during school hours since Ben isn't able to,"

"Oh," I said.

_"He also wanted me to keep an eye on you…I saw what happened Jack,"_

_"It was an accident. Those guys were talking about you and I didn't like it,"_

She gave me an understanding look.

_"Jack, I'm 23, I appreciate you looking out for me…but I can handle myself,"_

"Now," she said, "You guys ready to head out…see if my poor boyfriend is awake yet?"

"Might as well," Miko said, "I'm going to find out what that costume is even if it kills me!"

* * *

Dusk POV

"Ah, you're awake!" I grinned as Ben hopped off the med bay, still in his costume. He didn't have everything on, but you could clearly see the places where it was going to light up.

"Barely," he grumbled, "Now can we go before the kids see?"

You big weenie.

"Coward," I snickered.

"Hey, when Jack tells us what he's going as…I'll tell them what I'm going as,"

"And if he's already guessed?" I queried.

Ben's face went white.

"No way," he stammered, "He guessed?"

"And got it right…right down to who you're impersonating,"

Ben shot a venomous glare towards Jack's direction…and stalked off.

Arcee came in and watched as Ben stormed down the hall towards his room.

"What's his problem?" she asked.

"He's in a bad mood because someone guessed what he was being for Halloween,"

"Who guessed?"

"Jack,"

"Doesn't surprise me," Arcee shrugged.

"Speaking of Halloween costumes…have you picked yours yet?" I asked.

She nodded, "As have Jolt, Bulkhead, and 'Bee,"

"'Bee's picked his out?" I asked.

I had seen him looking over costume ideas just a few hours ago…I'm glad to see he made up his mind.

"Yeah, and he's taking a page out of Jack's and Ben's books. He's not telling what he's going to be, no one is,"

"Not even you?" I asked.

"I'll tell you…because I need your help in getting it ready."

She leaned down and whispered what she was going to do.

I nodded, impressed.

"Wow, 'Cee, that's really badaft," I grinned, "That character would be good…you sure you don't want to be Nick Fury though?"

Her optics narrowed, "I'm not wearing an eyepatch,"

"Fine, fine, suit yourself," I shrugged, "Well…I got to go help my sulking beau with his costume, see you later,"

**Still need ideas gor what to do next...the idea for Jack and Dusk's little minor spat came from my little sister Air-Jack Prime. So send me _your_ ideas and I might see them! And I'm still needing ideas for costumes! So far...Arcee, Sean, 'Bee, Jolt, Bulk, and Ratchet have made their costumes...still need Miko, Raf, and Jackie!  
**

**So many people are guessing Ben's costume! Some of you have gotten the movie right, others the actual character! Awesome job! I'm thinking about having Halloween coming up soon in the fic...and then finishing it _on_ Halloween, but I'm running out of ideas! If you want the fic to last a little longer...I need ideas of what could happen/go hilariously wrong in the next few chapters.**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I was at work today and one of my coworkers was talking about something her and her spouse do for Halloween every year...and let's just say, I was inspired.  
**

**As usual, I don't own ****_Transformers: Prime_****. If I did, Prime would still be alive, Wave would get out of the Shadowzone, Arcee would have her final showdown with the Spider and the 'Bots would be with the kids as well. All I own are my OCs and the realm of Cybres.**

Chapter 5

Ratchet POV

Amber and Sean came strutting into the main room in full costume attire. Black robes, with the occasional flicker of scarlet and gold.

Sean had donned a pair of glasses and had seemed to have drawn on himself.

"Well, what do you think?" Sean asked, spinning around.

"I think you guys look great!" Miko answered.

I shook my helm. This was quite silly in my opinion.

"Looks like someone is in the Halloween spirit," Agent Fowler said, looking Sean and Amber both over, "Sean…I'm guessing you're going as Harry Potter…but Amber?"

"Hermione, duh," the girl sighed, "Was going to be Ginny…but didn't want to get a wig or dye my hair,"

"You've already done that," Rafael pointed out.

"Duh, cause it's _orange_!"

An alarm sounded and I looked up at the screen.

"Incoming transmission…from an encrypted source," I announced.

"Well, decrypt it," Wheeljack answered.

I shot him a glare and he smirked. I typed on the keyboard and looked at the screen.

"It's from one of the old NEST operatives," I said.

A distorted mumbling started coming from the speakers.

"It's faint and degraded," Rafael muttered, "Like it's being blocked…"

"We need to reset the frequency," Jolt added, coming beside me.

And the message started coming in clearer…but static still mangled it.

_"…repeat…extraction…"_

An image started to form.

"Can you enhance the image?" Agent Fowler asked.

"Working on it," I growled.

"Rafael, Jolt, give me a hand," I ordered, "Put it up on all screens,"

The three of us started to work and the image of a human appeared on screen, flickering with static.

Suddenly Jolt froze.

"Whoa," he started, "This thing is _live_!"

"Jolt, boost the signal!" I snapped.

"If I boost it any more I'll fry the system," he growled back.

_"R-R-R-Request immediate extraction…" _the human stated, _"Repeat! Repeat! Repeat extraction! My c-cover has be-be-been blown!"_

"Verify this," I growled.

_"Request immediate extraction. Request immediate extraction…"_

Rafael started typing quickly.

"Looks real," he answered.

"_Repeat extraction! My c-cover has be-be-been blown!"_

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Don't have a location," Jolt shrugged as he continued to work.

"What about a locater beacon?" I demanded, "All NEST operatives had one,"

"Doesn't appear to be on," Jolt said.

"Why in the All Spark wouldn't she have it activated?" I snapped.

"Maybe she can't?" Fowler suggested.

I turned to Rafael.

"Try a remote trigger," I ordered.

He started typing and then shook his helm.

"Nothing,"

"I'm losing the signal!" Jolt called.

"Hang on to it!" I yelled.

"I'm _trying_," Jolt muttered.

I rapped him on the helm with a wrench.

"Don't sass me, Jolt," I growled.

_"C-code name Samhain,"_ the operative called.

"What'd she say?" Amber asked.

"Code name Samhain," Rafael answered.

_"Code name-name…"_

"Cross-check that code name," I ordered, "Let's identify exactly what this is,"

"No match on the code name," Rafael called from his laptop.

"Run an anagram," Fowler suggested and Rafael started typing furiously.

"Ah! Someone's jamming her signal!" the boy shouted.

_"My coordinates are…"_

"She's giving coordinates!" Fowler yelled.

There was more static and distorted mumbling. The screen flickered more and more and with each flicker a bit of the screen started to get clearer. We all leaned towards the screen, eager to see our caller…

There was a loud roar and a gruesome face filled the screen, causing everyone to shriek and fall back.

I put a shaking servo to my spark as the face pulled back…and the face of a cackling Halfling filled the screen.

_"Happy Halloween!"_ she howled as Ultimus' face appeared next to hers, _"I g-got _all_ of you! That is _awesome_!"_

* * *

Amber POV

Ultimus shot his elder sister a glare as she turned around to catch her breath and then turned to us.

_"Aren't you going to rip her a new one for that?" _he asked.

"Actually, I thought it was pretty funny," Fowler shrugged.

Ratchet on the other hand…

"You…how…what…HALFLING!"

Dusk started shrieking with laughter.

"You need to loosen up, Ultimus, it's Halloween," Fowler finished.

_"Wait, _I_ have to loosen up? Says the guy who doesn't smile often,"_ the younger Prime growled, optics narrowing.

"We'll see you guys at the Base," Jolt said, "I take it you guys are almost done?"

_"Mom and Dad have one last thing to do…and then we'll be home," _Ultimus answered.

"See you then,"

They shut down the transmission and I heard Raf give a laugh.

"Code name: _Samhain,_" he said, turning his laptop towards us, "The ancient Celtic festival that Halloween is based on,"

He shook his head.

"She got us good,"

Jolt worked on the last picture of the figure in the transmission, the facial recognition software showed Dusk's face.

"The video message was Dusk," he chuckled, "And she just sent us footage of her set up. Look at this,"

The video appeared on screen of Dusk crawling through a silver tunnel.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She's up in the air vent above the main entrance," Raf said.

"What's in her mouth?" Sean asked, pushing up his glasses.

"Relay transponder," Ben answered, walking out in his black costume, a helmet under his arm.

"You came out after all," I grinned, "Nice get-up,"

"It's not finished yet. I'm still waiting on my partner's,"

"So…we wouldn't know she was actually sent the message from the field," Arcee said, shaking her helm.

Dusk whipped off the hood of her hoodie and smirked, cheekily, at the camera as she saluted.

"She's good," Wheeljack chuckled, "Sunny and 'Sides trained her good,"

"That girl loves her Halloween," Bulkhead snickered.

"She certainly does," I agreed as Dusk bolted out of the camera's view.

* * *

Jack POV

"How long have you been planning this?" I demanded as Dusk gasped for air.

"Months," she snickered.

"How old are you, twelve?" I asked, transforming to my human form.

Mom looked down at the two of us, frowning.

"I do not understand the immense personal pleasure you find in frightening your friends, Dusk," she growled.

"Mom, you're supposed to scare each other on Halloween," she protested.

"Nor do I understand the lengths to which you are willing to go to achieve your goal,"she added.

"She _was_ trained by Sideswipe and Sunstreaker," Dad pointed out.

"It's called trick or treat," Dusk muttered.

"But you did not give them the option of treat," Mom frowned.

"That's because I like trick better," she chirped.

"Halloween is her favorite holiday besides April Fools Day," Dad clarified, "Always has been,"

"And always will be," Dusk smirked.

"What is your favorite Holiday then, Dad?" I asked.

"The Fourth of July," he answered automatically.

"Freedom is the right of all sentient beings he says," Dusk added.

"What is yours Jack?" Dad asked.

"Well," I started, "I like Fourth of July for the fireworks…Thanksgiving for the food…but I _love_ Christmas,"

"Because you get presents?" Dusk asked, poking me.

I gently smacked her hand.

"I _do_ love me some presents," I admitted.

"Speaking of presents…" she started, pulling out a simple box and presented it to me.

I stared at the present and then at her.

"Do I look stupid?" I asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Dusk asked, "And c'mon,"

"I'm _so_ not opening that," I growled, "It's probably full of spiders or something,"

"It's a present, Jack," Dusk said.

I looked at her.

"Okay," she shrugged, "I'll open it,"

She pulled out a tiny snowglobe with a jack-o-lantern in it.

"I found this and thought…since it was our first Halloween as a family…" she started, blushing slightly.

"Aw, that's sweet," I smiled and took the back from her.

There was something in the box. A small wooden container no bigger than my thumb. I cocked my head and pulled it out.

I studied it in my hand and opened it…

Right as this_ huge_ ginormous spider skittered out of it.

I gave a harsh scream and dropped the box, shaking me hand.

"Ugh! Really?!" I growled.

"Consider that _revenge_ for your dumping water on me," she snickered.

"There seems to be no length that you won't go for a Halloween prank, Dusk," Mom sighed.

"Absolutely not!" Dusk chirped, then started laughing again.

…

After we had gotten back, I had gone into my room to study.

"Jack? Can you help me?" Dusk asked.

I looked up, seeing her in a bathrobe, part of a skin-tight black suit sticking out on her legs.

"I need you to make my hair shorter and darken it,"

"Can't you get a wig?" I asked, "Or cut it?"

Dusk's sapphire gaze narrowed.

"I'm not doing either,"

I sighed, "Fine…how short?"

She indicated on her neck and I put my hand on her shoulder. Her hair darkened and shortened instantly.

"Darker," Dusk said.

"How dark do you want it?" I asked, confused.

"Darkest black that you can do," she nodded.

"Okaaaay," I started as I got it to that color, "I've never seen an angel with that short of hair…or that color,"

"Ben told you I was going to be an angel, didn't he,"

"Maybe,"

"I'm not going as an angel," Dusk grinned, "But…you'll have to see,"

"Oh c'mon, not you too!"

"Hey, you tell me, I tell you,"

"Not a chance,"

"Fine, I won't tell you then,"

And she walked off.

**Hehe, Dusk got even with Jack. And pulled a prank on everyone in the Base. So Dusk isn't going as an angel as Ben thought...so what is she going as guys?  
**

**And another thing...if I don't start getting ideas from you guys, this fic will be over in possibly the next chapter or so...so I need these ideas! Thanks :)**

**Also, another costume got added to the ranks. So its now Miko and Wheeljack that need costumes.**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So as some of you might know, I got accepted to my fist choice college the other day. And since Halloween is tomorrow, I thought I'd write just a little bit for you guys. (Last chapter should be up tomorrow or the day after). Anyway...costumes are revealed in this chapter, so look for your ideas!  
**

**As usual, I don't own ****_Transformers: Prime_****. If I did, Prime would still be alive, Wave would get out of the Shadowzone, Arcee would have her final showdown with the Spider and the 'Bots would be with the kids as well. All I own are my OCs and the realm of Cybres.**

Chapter 6

Jack POV

"KYAAAH!" Dusk shouted, whipping my feet out from under me and sending me to the floor.

"Ok, first…_OW_," I groaned as I sat up, "And _second_: Have you thought of an idea to force Ratchet to go to the party tonight?"

It was early Halloween morning…well, more like October 30th had just bled into the 31st. So if Dusk was plotting something…it had better be in the next hour or so.

Ratchet was an early riser. Dusk and me…not so much.

"Puh-lease," she snorted, "I've got the idea allll planned out,"

"Good," I nodded.

"But…"

I really hate that word…

"I need your help," Dusk finished.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you're little brother and I said so,"

Sometimes…I really hate being the youngest. I get picked on by both 'Bee and Dusk.

A lot.

'Bee shows a little more respect since said little brother is Prime…Dusk however…

She didn't give a care.

I sighed and looked up, cursing the powers that be for making me do this…

"Fine, what do you want?" I asked.

An evil grin lit up her face.

* * *

Amber POV

So with the party being tonight, everyone was getting ready. I, of course, was decked out in my Hermione getup while Sean dozed off, his glasses starting to slide off his nose.

I poked them back up with my wand…and ended up poking him right between the eyes.

"OW!" Sean yelped, "Amber! Really?"

"You fell asleep," I shrugged.

"Hey guys, check us out!" I heard Miko yell…

Right as a mini Einstein and a classic vampiress strolled through the door.

"Wow," I grinned, "Nice costumes, both of ya!"

Miko flashed a grin.

"Oooh! Watch this!" she squealed excitedly.

She gave another grin…and grew _fangs_!

"Sweet!" I cried, coming in for a closer look, "How did you _do_ that?"

Miko took out her fangs and showed me the tongue bar.

"You just move your tongue over the bar to extend and retract the fangs!" she explained, "Got 'em at a party place in Goldmont,"

"And lemme guess, Raf," I started, turning towards him, "Albert Einstein?"

"Nope!" he smirked, "Dr. Emmett Brown,"

"The Doc from _Back to the Future!?_" I demanded, "Sweet!"

"I'm sorry…what now?" Sean asked.

Raf and I gasped.

"_You_ don't know the Doc?!" we demanded.

"The only 'Doc' I know goes around in a blue police box,"

"You know Doctor Who…but you don't know _the_ Doc?!" I groaned and then smacked him upside the head, "What the heck is wrong with you?!"

"You Americans are _touchy_ about your TV,"

"Yeah, well, so are you Brits!" I cried, exasperated, "That tears it, when we get back home, we are going to watch _Back to the Future_. Right after _Ghostbusters,_"

"Ya know…" Miko started, "I always thought that Fowler sounded like the actor who played Winston Zeddemore,"

"Ernie Hudson?" I asked.

We all stopped for a moment and thought about it…

"NAH!" we all shouted before cracking up.

"What's so funny?" I heard Jolt ask from the entryway.

"Nothing, nothing," I started, and then grinned as I saw his holoform in costume, "Care to show us some fancy moves, Master Obi Wan?"

The medic shrugged and pulled his lightsaber…and extended the bright, glowing blue blade of the saber before twirling it around like an expert.

"Sweet Jolt!" Sean chuckled as the medic resheathed his blade and hung it on his belt.

"And Amber?" Jolt grinned, "It's Luke,"

"Nice," I nodded, "Real nice,"

**"Is it safe to come out?"** I heard 'Bee asked timidly, **"Jolt put away the sword…right?"**

"C'mon, 'Bee, I'm not _that_ bad!" Jolt protested.

**"Tell that to my backside,"**

I tried. I really tried…

But I couldn't keep back the laugh.

"You're safe, 'Bee," Raf called.

And 'Bee's holoform walked slowly out from a corner.

You've seen photos of professional boxers right?

You have? Good.

Because 'Bee looked like one.

Boxer's gloves and all.

He drew the silky bathrobe closer around him, shuddering.

**"Cold,"** he stuttered, **"Can we turn up the heat or something,"**

"Don't think Ratch will let ya, 'Bee," Bulkhead called as he and Wheeljack rounded the corner.

Bulk…I actually think he made a _great_ Frankenstein's monster. The bolts sticking out from his neck made a nice touch.

Wheeljack's dull grey and brown clothes were basically ripped to shreds and his tanned skin was now ghostly corpse white while his eyes were blacked out.

'Bee turned around, saw Wheeljack…

_"Thriller! Thriller Night!"_ came the song from 'Bee's radio.

Wheeljack glared at the scout.

"Shut. Up," he growled.

"Aw, c'mon, Jackie, you look _awesome_!" Sean approved, "The fake blood is a nice touch!"

"I'll say," Arcee added as she came in.

Her short black hair worked perfectly with her unnatural pale white skin, black form fitting outfit...and a ton of toy weaponry.

"Selene," Miko nodded approvingly, "From _Underworld_,"

"YOU TOOK MY IDEA!" I squealed, jumping up and down in excitement.

"I still think she would have made an awesome Nick Fury," Sean muttered.

'Cee shot him a dark glare.

"They're having fun without you," I heard June chuckle as she walked in.

I'm guessing she was a reporter or something…

And then Optimus came slowly in…

As a caped superhero.

And he did not look happy.

"This is not funny…Nurse Darby," he growled, averting his gaze from everyone.

I will be the first to say it.

He looked amazing in the costume. It really fit him.

"Where's Elita and Ultimus?" I asked.

"Ultimus is grounded," June answered, latching onto Optimus' arm as he tried to make a break for it, "Stay put, I only put this costume on because Elita asked me to since she's staying to keep an eye on Ultimus,"

I could've sworn Optimus gave a slight pout as she finished that.

But he stayed put at least.

I heard something hum behind me…like weapon hum…and a heat made itself known right next to my face.

I looked slightly to my right…and saw a flat, black, orange, and white Disk leveled at my cheek. A low electronic growl came right next to my ear. I turned around more…

And gave a screech as I was met with a blank black mask.

I stumbled backwards right as the black and orange figure cocked its helmet…and it _laughed_.

_"Greetings, User,"_ it rasped.

"R-R-R…" I stuttered, not being able to get the word out.

The black mask retracted and Ben's green eyes sparkled in laughter.

"Jeeze, Amber, didn't know you'd be that scared!" he howled.

"You're the Rinzler from _Tron: Legacy_!" I finally gasped.

"Well…you're halfway right," Dusk said from behind me…or, I thought it was her.

She had seemingly cut and dyed her hair black. Looking almost _nothing_ like herself.

She walked over to Ben and placed her arm over his shoulders, her white lights contrasting his orange.

"Quorra," I said, pointing at her, "And you said halfway for him…he's Tron too. I remember now!"

"Can't mess with a classic," Ben shrugged, "Is that everyone?"

"Still waiting on two," I shrugged, "Jack and…"

"DUSK!" I heard Ratchet shriek.

Everyone froze except Dusk, who calmly pointed a remote at the computers…and the "Imperial March" played…

Right as Darth Vader stalked in.

It could only be Ratchet…no one knows how to suck the joy out of a room like him when he's ticked.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" the medic screeched…only it was Darth Vader's deep growling voice.

"I knew you'd be a fuddy dud," Dusk explained, "So I hacked into your systems, activated your holoform, and locked it so you can't turn it off until tomorrow,"

"H-how did you…" he stuttered.

"This ought to teach you not to show me how to do those kind of things," Dusk shrugged, "You're the one to blame,"

"I'm surprised he hasn't said 'Luke I am your father' to Jolt yet," Sean whispered behind his hand.

"What!?" Jolt demanded, "NOOOO!"

And that made everyone (minus Ratchet of course) laugh.

"Well…" Dusk started, "It looks like everyone's here,"

"Not everyone," Ben corrected, "Where's Jack?"

"Oh right," Dusk hummed, then shouted at the top of her voice, "JACK GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!"

Silence.

"Jack?" Dusk asked.

And then I heard it.

A soft clinking noise that got closer and closer...it sounded like a 'Bot's pede on the concrete…only much smaller.

"I'm coming," I heard Jack say as his tall form took shape in the dark hallway, "Give me a minute,"

He stepped out into the light…and everyone gasped. A frown creased Optimus' June's and Dusk's faces.

* * *

Jack POV

I think…I am in _very_ big trouble.

**So...what'd you guys think of the costumes? Let me know in that little box down there! :) (Oh, and I changed June and Optimus' costumes around, actually make it in tune instead of making it slightly AU from _Son of the Stars_. I mean...since the crossover with Rapidfyrez had Kal-El in it...yeah, he was right, it didn't make sense so I'm going to fix that in the other chapter as well.)  
**

**Credit for costumes goes to (Indirect means it was used for another character or I played off it): cartoons and anime (Sean, Jolt, Bulkhead, Indirect 'Bee, Indirect Optimus), atsik101 (Arcee), BumbleStripe X DoveWing (Miko), femmebot (Raf), Guardian of Azarath (Indirect Ratchet), **

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I meant to have this was up on Halloween, I really did. But if you were in Southern Indiana on that night...we got a nasty windstorm that knocked out our power for a bit...and our internet. So here's a belated HAPPY HALLOWEEN! From me and Air-Jack!_  
_**

**As usual, I don't own ****_Transformers: Prime_****. If I did, Prime would still be alive, Wave would get out of the Shadowzone, Arcee would have her final showdown with the Spider and the 'Bots would be with the kids as well. All I own are my OCs and the realm of Cybres.**

Chapter 7

Miko POV

At first…I thought whoever walked out was a shrunk down Ultimus…but it turned out to be _Jack_!

He had the blue, black and silver armor just like Ultimus, but I could see his skin in some of the exposed parts. He even had a _battlemask_, which retracted as Jack held out his arms, revealing his face.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"That…that beats Miko's retractable fangs and Ben's and Dusk's costumes," Sean said.

"Blows 'em out of the water," Amber agreed.

"How long have you been working on this?" I asked.

"Months," Jack shrugged, "It started looking like Optimus…but I changed it since I heard Ultimus wasn't going to be able to join us,"

"And you had his permission?" Ratchet asked.

I stifled a snicker. I couldn't take him seriously when he had the Darth Vader voice.

Jack gave a slow nod.

"And his parents?"

I saw Jack shoot a look in Optimus' direction.

"…Yes…" he finally said.

"Then that's that then," Amber shrugged, "Can we go to the party now?"

* * *

Jack POV

My parents shot me a venom filled glare as I had walked out. I immediately wished I could change my costume.

'Bee, Dusk, Mom, and Dad were all sending me the same message and I had to really struggle to keep from going down.

_"WHAT IN THE UNIVERSE WERE YOU THINKING!?"_

Yeah…It wasn't pretty.

"Then that's that then," Amber shrugged, "Can we go to the party now?"

Thank you Amber.

Mom and Dad can't punish me while the others are here, otherwise they risk revealing us all to the others. And that's something I don't think Mom is ready for yet.

"Yes, Amber," Mom finally said, not taking her eyes off me, "We can go,"

_"You and I are going to have a serious talk tonight when we get back Mister,"_

I bit my lip and hung my head.

_"Yes, Mom,"_ I replied meekly.

* * *

Raf POV

"So this is a yearly thing?" Arcee asked, looking at the town square all decked out in black and orange streamers and jack-o-lanterns everywhere.

Jack nodded.

"It's one of the highlights of living in such a small town," he said, "We can do this sort of thing,"

"Explain the significance of this 'Halloween' to me again," Ratchet growled.

"Well, it's not exactly significant anymore," I said, "It's just fun, that's all,"

"Yeah, and Hatchet knows all about fun," Dusk said as she rolled her eyes.

Ratchet scowled at her. Miko bounced up and down on her heels.

"Ooh, I'm so excited!" she said, "I love the haunted house! It's so much fun!"

She turned to the Bulkhead, who was behind her, "You're going to be so scared, Bulk!"

"I don't get scared," he said, snorting, his blue eyes rolling in annoyance.

Miko rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sure," she said, "Remember the Scraplets?"

Bulkhead shuddered, closing his bright eyes, "I thought we agreed not to talk about that!?"

I eyed the town hall with some apprehension.

"Last year my mom said that I was too little to go," I said slowly, "Maybe…"

Miko smacked me on the shoulder.

"It'll be fun, Raf!" she said cheerfully, flashing her fangs, "And you'll have 'Bee and everyone with you!"

She gestured to the 'Bee standing next to me.

"Yeah, Raf," Dusk said, "I don't get scared. Neither does Dad,"

"Brave words, Dusk," Optimus chuckled.

"As long as there's no bucket of water I'll be fine," the Halfling replied, "Oh…I see Ben, well I gotta go! Meet ya all at the Haunted House later!"

And she sprinted off.

**"Um…Raf? What are they doing to the orange gourds?"** 'Bee asked.

"They're carving pumpkins, 'Bee," I explained, "It's a Halloween tradition,"

**"It…looks disgusting,"** he admitted, wrinkling his nose as a kid pulled out the stringy orange guts from the pumpkin.

"That's the worst part right there," I reassured him, "The best part is carving it,"

'Bee stood there for a moment…

**"I think I'll try it…"**

He looked up at Optimus for permission.

"Go on," he said, "Tonight is a night for us to enjoy,"

'Bee's eyes lit up happily and we went over to the carving table.

"Can my friend and I have a pumpkin?" I asked, right as Mamá turned around.

"Rafael," she beamed, "_Feliz__ la noche de brujas_,"

"_Gracias_, Mamá," I replied as I took my pumpkin from her and 'Bee took his.

"So this is your friend," Mamá said, "The one that picks you up from home to take you to school?"

'Bee nodded and his fingers flashed uncertainly.

_"Do you know sign language?"_ he asked.

Mamá flashed a confirmation and 'Bee's face relaxed.

_"My name is Ben Darby, I'm Jack's adopted brother, but most of my friends call me 'Bee,"_

"He can hear you," I added, "He just can't talk to you very well…his voice was damaged in an accident, so he can't speak,"

_"Not in a way that normal people would understand," _I added to myself.

"It's nice to meet you…'Bee," Mamá smiled, "First time in Jasper?"

'Bee nodded.

_"Never really carved a pumpkin before…mind explaining it to me?"_

Mamá gave a nod and helped him carve into the pumpkin. He was doing really good…until he had to dig out the pulp.

A staticky, strangled moan came from 'Bee as he grimaced and pulled out a slippery strand of goop. He flicked his hand to rid it of the pumpkin guts.

I gave a soft laugh and he gave me a halfhearted glare.

"Keep going," I prodded, "It gets better,"

* * *

Miko POV

"C'mon Bulk, Jackie!" I urged, dragging my guardian's holoform through the square, "There's something I'm _dying_ to show you!"

"You're _what_!?" Bulkhead demanded, stopping and looking me over, "You're _dying_!? Miko, where does it hurt! Jackie, call 911!"

"NO!" I shouted, "Bulkhead, it's just an expression!"

He blinked his bright blue eyes for a few seconds.

"Oh," he finally said, making Wheeljack laugh.

And we continued going until…

_"C'mon _you lazy slobs!" Mr. Sinned's voice cut through the din, "You couldn't hit the backside of a mesa!"

I watched as the German exchange student, Oskar, throw a mean fastball at the painted target on the dunk tank.

It hit the very edge of the target but the Dementor stayed dry.

"NEXT!" he bellowed.

_"This_ is what you wanted to show us?" Wheeljack asked.

"Have to admit, Miko," Amber started, "I'm not exactly impressed,"

"…although…I'm starting to want to see that prat get dunked," Sean finished.

"You and every other student," I agreed, "But he's got the tank rigged,"

I saw Wheeljack and Bulkhead exchange a look and then a nod.

"You go ahead and throw kid," Wheeljack said.

I shrugged and Bulkhead and I walked up to the tank.

"Nakadai!" Sinned scoffed, "Give me your best shot girlie! Or how 'bout your friend there?"

Bulkhead's icy gaze narrowed and I picked up the baseball.

"Prepare to get wet, Sinned!" I cackled, throwing as hard as I could.

It hit the target dead on!

But Sinned stayed up.

"HA!" he barked, "Nice try Nakadai but you'll have to do better then thaaa…!"

He hit the water right as Wheeljack slammed his fist into the target with a devilish grin. Sinned came up sputtering and I cracked up.

I turned to Wheeljack.

"That was the best thing I've ever seen!" I howled.

"He deserved it," Wheeljack shrugged, "He was starting to get on my nerves,"

* * *

Jack POV

I basically wandered around, Arcee not too far behind. And my parents not too far away either.

Honestly, I never really got into Halloween, it just reminded me of awkward childhood memories. Strange things happened under the Halloween moon, and tonight was no exception.

Mom said that my Legacy always acted up around Halloween, like there was something that messed with it and made it more volatile than ever.

Like a werewolf on a full moon I guess.

Something was off, and I could feel it now. I wasn't comfortable like this, halfway in between…I had to choose one for just a minute or so…but I couldn't shake Arcee to do a quick change.

And that's when I saw it.

_"Maybe that will get me a minute or two?"_ I thought to myself.

I turned to face my aunt.

"Hey, Arcee," I started, "Want to try to bob for apples?"

"Do what now?" she asked skeptically.

I pointed at a few kids who were playing said game.

"You want me to dunk my head in a tub of water to get a piece of fruit," Arcee deadpanned.

"It's fun, c'mon," I groaned, pulling her forwards.

Arcee looked at the tub like it was filled with acid instead of water.

"I'll rust," she growled under her breath.

"You'll be fine," I sighed shoving her forwards.

She gave a small groan before finally stepping up to the tub…and dunking her head in.

I watched for a few seconds…and then sprinted off, using my enhanced speed to get to an alleyway.

I calmed down a bit and went further into the alley. I let my hands return to their normal human shape…

And then I realized I wasn't alone.

I looked around and saw Vince with Sierra and a few other teens just…talking I guess. I stepped backwards, but my pede brushed up against a broken bottle, making them all look up at me.

"Oops, wrong alley," I stuttered as I backed out.

I was internally hitting myself.

_"C'mon, Jack, you're a Prime! Prime's don't scare easy. Have you seen Dad freak out over a little confrontation!?"_ I thought bitterly, cursing my stutter.

"What are you doing Darby," Vince growled.

"I…uh…was…" I felt my hands twitch and I stole a glance at them, watching as they blurred slightly around the edges.

I need to get out of here. I didn't have much time.

"Uh…see ya," I called, running out.

I heard Vince yelling and coming after me, but I wove through the crowd. I saw 'Bee carving a pumpkin with Raf, Wheeljack slamming his fist into the Dunk Tank and sending Sinned into the water, Jolt and Ratchet helping Dr. Williams pass out candy to the kids, Dusk and Ben painting little kids' faces, Mom and Dad enjoying the moonlight by the fountain…

And I ducked into another alley, sending a quick scan through it to make sure it was empty.

It was.

I quietly shifted completely into human form, groaning in relief as the feeling of being incomplete faded.

"That was too close," I breathed.

"What was too close?" I heard a voice ask and I jumped.

Sierra followed me.

"Just…taking a b-breather," I stammered.

She was dressed in a knee high black dress with a broom over one shoulder while a basket with a stuffed cat rested on the other. A pointed witch's hat crowned her red hair.

"You're fast you know," she pointed out.

"Mom always said I should be in track," I shrugged.

Her gaze looked me over.

"What happened to your costume?" she asked.

"Took it off," I replied, "Too bulky to run in,"

"Oh, too bad. It looked cool,"

_"Jack, it's time to meet with the others,"_ Dusk said through bond.

_"Little _busy_,"_ I answered, _"Might need a distraction…"_

_"Oh whatever for little brother?"_Dusk laughed.

_"Sierra, blocking my way out and I can't get back my 'costume' while she's here!"_

_"Don't know what to tell you, little bro,"_

I gave an inward groan. She is _no_ help whatsoever!

"Do you…want to go back to the party…with me?" Sierra asked.

"Actually," I started, "I need to get back to my family, they're waiting on me…"

"Oh," Sierra pouted, "Well…I guess I'll go back to my group then. See you tomorrow?"

I nodded and she left.

I closed my eyes, letting my halfway form take hold. Unfortunately, it was more painful than just shifting between my other forms…for some reason.

I am _not_ going to be doing this any time soon!

And I made my way to the haunted house.

* * *

Dusk POV

"There you are," I grinned as Jack came up, "Thought you got chased down by a werewolf or something,"

"Close enough," Miko snickered, "I saw Vince chasing him,"

Jack's face ruddied and his eyes flickered in annoyance.

"Can we just…either go trick or treating or into the Haunted house before I get a certain vampire?" he growled.

The line moved forward, and our group was the next to go in. A Grim Reaper stood at the entrance, holding a sickle dripping with fake blood. His face was hidden by his huge black hood.

_"You!" _he boomed, pointing at me, "_Are you ready to be terrified?"_

Ilooked at him, looking entirely unfazed.

I had faced worse.

"It depends," I said, "What have you got in store?"

_"Fright beyond your wildest dreams!" _the Reaper growled.

I smiled.

"Bring. It. On,"

The Reaper lowered his hand and gripped his sickle once more. He stood still as a statue for a moment, then pushed open the town hall doors.

_"Enter the realm of terror,"_ he said softly.

And Iled the way into the darkness.

As soon as we were inside, the door closed with a bang, and I heard Raf squeak.

The group stood there for a moment before Arcee took charge.

"Let's go!" she whispered.

We walked forward, trying not to bump into anything. We reached another doorway draped in black cloth, and pushed through it.

We were in the brightly lit lobby of a hospital, and a pretty young woman was sitting behind the desk. She smiled at the group.

"Ah, visitors! Will you be staying long?" she asked.

"I do not believe so," Dad answered.

"Oh, I think you will!" She leapt to her feet and came around the counter, holding a roaring chainsaw and laughing a high-pitched, evil laugh.

"MOVE!" Arcee shrieked, and the rest of the 'Bots shoved us forwards.

We ran into the next hallway. Miko, Sean and Amber were laughing hysterically while Raf started shaking uncontrollably.

"What kind of psycho place is this?" Bulkhead asked.

"It's a haunted house!" Miko said.

Then the lights went out.

"Hey!" Miko protested.

The only lights were from the 'Bots' holoforms' eyes, Jack's, mine, and Mom's eyes, and mine and Ben's costumes.

"Hey, Dusk," Ben whispered, "I think its time,"

"Ah, right," I answered.

"Time for what?!" Jack asked.

"Watch," I said, looking at the orange glow of Ben's suit.

And I watched as the orange slowly flickered before blinking off…

And blinking back on brilliant blue-white.

"Dude!" Miko breathed, "That's _awesome_!"

"The Rinzler is no more," Ben replied smugly, "I am Tron. And I fight for the Users,"

I gently smacked him on the head.

"Ow!" he yelped.

"You deserved it,"

"Can we save the little spats for later?" Ratchet huffed, "Let's get out of here before more crazed glitching psychos come in and…"

He stopped.

"What is that?" he asked warily.

A red pinprick of a strobe light bled into the room.

"I don't think I like this anymore…" Jolt started.

"There's no exit," Ratchet confirmed.

I started to shake. No exit? But we just came in…the door was locked…this wasn't good.

And the strobe light went out.

It was pitch black…

I _really_ didn't like this…

I backed up until my hands just about touched the wall...when something grabbed me.

I shrieked and shot over into Ben's arms.

Raf gave a high pitched scream and 'Bee cradled him against his chest.

"This isn't funny," I heard someone…I think Dr. Williams…say.

An usher lead us out into the next room, but I couldn't agree more.

* * *

Amber POV

"How _epic_ was that!?" Miko cackled as we exited the house of horrors.

"Speak for yourself," Dusk growled as she and Ben came out.

"I was ok with it," Sean said.

"You jumped in my arms screaming like a little girl!" I protested, "You _sacrificed_ me to the mad axeman!"

Raf was in tears, clutching 'Bee around his waist like his life depended on it.

**"Raf…you ok?"** 'Bee asked softly.

Raf shook his head vigorously.

"C-can we just go back to Base?" Raf asked meekly.

"Hey," Jack started, kneeling down, "How about we go trick or treating? No scary stuff there, right?"

Raf's big brown eyes looked up at his friend.

"Right," he nodded.

**I might add an epilogue onto this, just detailing a bunch of sugar rushes and a movie night at the Base/morning after. Also about the haunted house, I just picked something from a site. Honestly, I don't handle horror and thrillers very well, so I don't really go into haunted houses. Just imagine...there was a lot of things in there that made everyone scream and Optimus jump high...  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took so long, but now to end this fic. Hope you guys like it!_  
_**

**As usual, I don't own ****_Transformers: Prime_****. If I did, Prime would still be alive, Wave would get out of the Shadowzone, Arcee would have her final showdown with the Spider and the 'Bots would be with the kids as well. All I own are my OCs and the realm of Cybres.**

Epilogue

Jack POV

I opened my eyes and looked up at my sister on the rafters from my position on the couch. How I managed to get it away from Miko, Sean, and Amber…I'll never know.

Those three had ended up watching _Ghostbusters_ and arguing about whether or not Fowler sounded like that one guy, and then they watched _Back to the Future_ at which Sean fell asleep muttering something about "Not as good as Doctor Who," which got him a thorough chewing out by Amber and Raf.

I took a look at the screen titles…and shuddered.

The three of them had fallen asleep during the _Conjuring_. I mean, I had never seen it, but I'd heard about it from kids at school.

They couldn't sleep for _three_ days.

Now me, Dusk, Raf and Ben on the other hand…

We ended up watching _Pacific Rim._

Basic summary: Cybertronians versus Godzilla.

It was awesome.

Ben kept poking fun at Striker Eureka 'cause of his angel wings, and that resulted in him getting smacked upside the head with Dusk's wing.

Then the sugar kicked in.

Amber suddenly kicked into a severely protective mode, hoarding the candy that she had gotten and growling at anyone who came close.

She bit Bulkhead when he got too close. It left dents.

Dusk got away from everyone, going high up into the rafters and eating from her perch while watching over us like a vulture. Every once and a while, she dive bombed and stole a piece of candy from Amber (resulting in a bloodcurdling shriek from Amber "A DINGO'S GOT MY BABY!" Yeah, I'm still trying to figure that one out) and then fluttered back up to her perch and munching contentedly on her prize.

Ben and Sean were mild compared to the girls. Which is to say, they ran around like chickens with their heads cut off.

Raf and Miko basically were talking gobble gook, running around, twitching, the whole shebang. Bulkhaed got freaked out by Miko's behavior that he eventually locked the girl in his alt mode interior in an effort to contain her…

Yeah, big mistake.

Miko threw up in his alt. Again.

I've never had a sugar rush. Ever. I guess it's because of my heritage…Mom says I only act like that when I stick my finger in a light socket.

So I guess for me it's called an electricity rush.

Anyway, after everyone crashed and the rest of the Autobots went into recharge, Mom and I showed Dad a tradition that we had been doing for years.

Mom had made pumpkin seeds earlier today, since we didn't have time to make them now, and had brought out the bag and dumped the contents into a bowl.

We all sat down in Dad's quarters and ended up watching _It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown!_ Yeah, it's a little kiddish, but it was tradition. Dad pulled both Mom and I close and we basically sat there watching the movie until it was over, listening to the dialogue and then also to the thrums of our own sparks.

I think I ended up falling asleep, so either Dad or Mom put me on the couch here.

I yawned and rolled onto my side, pulling my blanket up around me.

It wasn't daylight yet…I'm going back to sleep.

_"Happy Halloween,"_ I sent my family members through my bond.

I didn't get anything back really (a 'go to sleep' from my parents, an 'I am going to murder you if it's earlier than noon' from Dusk…) but I knew that they wished the same to me.

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
